The Frozen Throne
by Grim Deathly
Summary: Tony Frost was an accident, nothing more, nothing less. But this accident will go on to shape the face of Ooh and the people that live in it. He will rise with his kingdom and save many, lose many, and will only hope to right the wrongs of the past. Meet Tony Frost, the Ice Prince.
1. The Prince Is Born

Hey everybody! I'm back once more and this time I have an Adventure Time fanfiction to throw at you! As usual my fanfics center around an OC of my own making, this time it focuses on one Tony Frost, The Ice Prince. The story starts at around the beginning of the show, after we are aware of the Ice King being Simon. We currently bring you to the Ice Kingdom where Bubblegum is captured and Finn and Jake are fighting the ice King.

Ice King shot freezing lightning bolts at the two who dodged and both kicked him in the stomach. Ice king fell over and snarled shooting snow at the ground that became several snow golems that started to attack Finn and Jake.

"Hey, it's been a while since we saw the snow dudes." Said Finn chopping one in half with his sword.

"Ice king, you need to learn some new junk. Im getting bored of your stuff." Said Jake punching a Golem away.

"I'll show you stuff!" Said The Ice King putting his hands together and creating a massive lightning bolt that he threw at the two just as a Golem stood in the way and was hit by it. The Golem fell forwards and grabbed Jake who punched him away sending the Golem into a shelf filled with magic potions shattering them and pouring magic liquids all over the Golem before an explosion at the shelf threw the Golem against the bars of the cage Bubblegum was in.

Everyone stopped and looked at the smoking Golem that lay face down in front of the cage door.

"Oh... I kinda feel bad now." Said Jake as the Golem sat up and blinked two black eyes.

"Ooh! You broke my assorted magic potions shelf! I don't know what any of them did but I was saving them!" Yelled Ice King shooting ice at the two.

While Finn and Jake fought the Ice King Bubblegum watched until the Golem stood up and looked around. He turned to look at Bubblegum and scratched his head, he grabbed the doors to the cage and pulled the ice apart letting her go.

"Um... Thanks?" She asked walking out in confusion. The Golem just nodded with his tongue sticking out before he walked over to the three people fighting and he picked up the Ice King and put him in the cage and putting the door back before picking up Finn and Jake and tossing them out the door.

Finn landed on Jake who turned into a sled while they started sliding down the mountain. The Golem picked up the Princess and fell onto his face and started sliding down on his belly until he came to a stop next to Finn and Jake. Bubblegum got off the Golem and walked onto the snow as the Golem stood up towering over the three of them.

"Thanks again." Said Bubblegum and the Golem just sat with a blank stare as his eyes just drifted apart slowly.

"Finn, this golem is freaking me out." Said Jake staring at the blank face.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Said Finn waving a hand in front of the Golem's face.

The Golem looked at them and opened its mouth and began trying to say something. He failed and looked disappointed.

"Hey, doesn't this guy know Golem's can't talk?" Asked Finn whispering to Jake.

The Golem continued to try and speak and eventually he formed his lips correctly and he began to speak.

"Th-thank... You... Finn... Jake..." He said as his eyes moved closer to each other to a more natural look.

"He talked!?" Screamed Jake hiding behind Finn.

"I... Alive... You cause." Said the Golem struggling as Bubblegum looked at him closely.

"I need to study this!" She said grabbing the Golem's hand and pulling him with her and they made their way to the edge of the Ice Kingdom where the Golem stopped and stared at the grass just beyond the snow he was standing on.

He slowly took a step onto the Grass and continued following Bubblegum until they arrived at the Candy Kingdom where he was brought to her lab.

"See you guys later." Said Bubblegum to Finn and Jake.

"Bye Princess." Said Finn walking away.

"Bye." Waved the Golem.

Bubblegum put on her lab coat and the experiments began.

The next day Finn and Jake were called into the the Princess's lab. The two walked into a dark room warily until the lights flashed on and PB was standing in front of them with the Golem behind her.

"I give you, Tony!" She said and the Golem clapped and walked over to Finn and Jake and shook their hands.

"I am so happy to meet you two again, my name is Tony Frost. The Princess has taught me how to speak and everything about this world, thank you for helping me come to life." He said fluently talking compared to before.

"Uh, yeah. Your welcome." Said Finn.

"We theorize that when Tony was hit by the Ice King's lightning and he was thrown into the potions he was given sentience and a soul through the combination of magic and the explosion." Said Princess Bubblegum.

"Since then my intelligence has been increasing at a rate that can only be explained as bombastic." Said Tony putting on a pair of glasses that just sunk into his snow face and fell off.

"Aw man." He said to himself as PB continued explaining.

"He also seems to have some of the Ice King's magic in him, allowing him to stay frozen in normal temperatures." Said Bubblegum as Tony made small puffs of snow spray into the air from his fingers.

"So why did you need us?" Asked Finn wiping snow from his face.

"Well... He needs a place to crash." Said Bubblegum.

"She's throwing me to the wolves, I'll just melt into a puddle in some forest... Become part of the water cycle. I may be made of snow... But the world is so much colder." Said Tony weeping fake tears.

"Well... Why don't you crash at our place?" Asked Finn and instantly Tony changed his mood.

"Oh I could never, well if you say so! Oh fine, if you keep insisting. Let's go!" Tony said quickly leaping out of the window into the streets below.

Finn and Jake followed him laughing and the three of them ran towards the treehouse but were stopped when they saw a candy person being chased by a pack of wolves.

"Tony, Stay back! We got this!" Said Finn charging in with Jake.

"Uh, okay." Said Tony standing back and twiddling his thumbs as the candy person (who was a small yellow ball with rainbow sprinkles.) walked up to him and sat next to him as they watched Finn and Jake fight the wolves.

"Shouldn't you help them?" Asked the Candy person.

"But they said to stay here." Said Tony.

"Yeah, but they need help." Said the Candy person pointing at the wolves that had pinned Jake and were tugging at his skin.

"Hmm... I guess you're right." Said Tony walking over to the wolves and using one hand to slap a wolf across the face and off of Jake.

"You hit me... Not even my father has hit me!" Said the wolf, receiving to more slaps from Tony who proceeded to pick up and throw wolves from Jake and Finn until the wolves ran away.

"Thanks Tony." Said Finn breathing heavily and covered in scratch marks.

Tony just gave a thumbs up and carried Finn and Jake on his shoulders and took them to their house. He put them on the couch and in serval minutes he discovered a hole in his plan to live with them.

The treehouse was very warm inside, the still living tree trapped a lot of heat inside resulting in the rapid loss of snow for Tony. He was melting too quickly to live there, so he left the house quickly. He stood in front of the house wiping water from his head like sweat.

Tony looked around and saw the ice kingdom very close by. He walked to the snow and stepped into the kingdom of his birth. He walked further into the kingdom looking around and taking in the frozen wonderland.

He heard a laughing man above him and he looked up to see Ice King flying overhead creating snow all over the kingdom and golems rose from the ground.

Tony looked in amazement as golems of all different shapes and sizes started appearing around him.

"Hello! My name is Tony." Said Tony trying to talk to a traditional snowman. The snowman responded with a series of humming and mumbling noises.

"Really? Well, I beg pardon madam. I will leave you to your day." Said Tony walking away and rubbing his chin.

He found himself walking until it was night time and the other Golems were all gone. He looked around looking for a place to sleep but couldn't find anywhere safe to sleep.

His eyes roamed and fell on the Ice King's tower. He got an idea and started scooping snow off of himself, shrinking down to the height of a normal person. He rubbed his hands over his head to make messy hair on his head, finally he created an ice jacket and pants to wear with his powers he got from Ice King. He now looked like a teenager made of snow and ice.

He walked to the door of the Ice King and knocked on the door and he heard penguins shuffling and the Ice King opened the door and the two stared at each other for a few seconds.

"So... What are you selling?" Asked Ice King.

"Actually, I'm looking for a place to stay for the night. I was wondering if you had a spare room I could borrow." Said Tony.

"I'm not buying. Get lost!" Said Ice King making his hands glow with blue energy and blasting at Tony.

Tony did the same thing with his own hands and they froze each other's hands. Ice King looked from his hands to Tony and his eyes grew larger and began to shine.

"Are you... My son?" He asked.

"Um... Well actually kinda... Yeah. Howdy pops." Said Tony.

"Wonderful! We can be best bros!" Said Ice King while leading him inside.

Tony looked around to see not much had changed since the last time he was here... With the exception of Hotdog Princess, Breakfast Princess, and Slime Princess all locked in the cell.

"Ladies let allow me to introduce you to my son! His name is... What did you say your name was again?" Asked Ice King.

"I'm Tony. Tony Frost. Ice to meet you all." Said Tony smiling at his joke.

"Hi Tony." They all said in depressed synchronization.

"Yo pops, what's with the kidnapping thing anyway?" Asked Tony looking at Ice King who just shrugged.

"I don't know... It's just what I do. What I do is what I do I guess." Said Ice King.

"Cool, Cool... Can I go in?" Asked Tony and Ice King handed him the key.

Tony went into the cell and locked it behind him. Ice King left the room saying something about letting him spend some 'quality time' with the ladies.

"So, how are all of you?" Asked Tony conversationally.

"Tired, and cold... Please... Help us." Said Slime Princess.

"Hm... I don't know... It kinda goes against my dad... But let's do it!" Said Tony unlocking the door and letting them out. They left quickly with only Breakfast Princess staying behind.

"Thank you, Tony." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"No prob. Call me Tony Frost, the Ice Prince." Said Tony winking at her and receiving a laugh before she left.

"Nice girls." Said Tony waving as the Ice King returned.

"Hey ladies, Tony, I brought some games we could- WHAT!?" Exclaimed the Ice King, dropping a board game.

"You should have seen it dad! It was amazing! Explosions, drama, romance, the Cosmic Owl was there too! But the Princesses got away." Said Tony.

"Aww... Well, would you like to play a board game? With me and Gunter?" Asked Ice King holding up the game. It was a beaten up old Monopoly game that surprisingly still had everything even after hundreds of years.

"In a sec pops, I need to find a place to sleep." Said Tony walking around the Ice King's palace until he bumped into a wall and a door opened to reveal Simon's old library study.

"Woah... What's this place?" Asked Tony.

"I don't really remember... I froze this up years ago..." Said Ice Kingdom no staring at his old clothes before shaking his head and leaving.

"I'll crash here." Said Tony walking in and picking up the journal.

"Property of Simon Petrikov for eyes of Simon and Betty only?" Read Tony opening the book to see a photo of Simon and Betty happily hugging each other in front of a dig site.

"Interesting..." Said Tony putting the book back and leaving to enjoy a night of games with Ice King and a penguin he was introduced to as Gunter.

END

Kinda quick ending but I wanted to get to writing the next chapter and get the story moving along before I lose interest like I do in most of my fanfics. See you guys next time!


	2. A Night to Remember

Hey guys! Welcome to chapter two! In this chapter Tony meets with Marceline the Vampire Queen. So let's just jump into this chapter why don't we?

Tony had been living with the Ice King for a few weeks now and was getting comfortable with his newfound life. Ice King would steal Princesses, Tony would free them, Tony and Ice King played games, Tony slept, and the cycle would repeat.

Marceline had been in her house looking for some deep music she had written to find an I.O.U from the Ice King saying that he borrowed her music. Marceline was now flying in the Ice Kingdom and flew into the Ice King's tower.

She hissed and flew to an opened refrigerator door that hid the person behind it who was humming a merry tune. Marceline slammed the door open further and hissed with a vampiric face.

"How dare you!?" She demanded before looking in confusion at the snow golem in front of her.

"I know, some people argue that you shouldn't use mustard with a ham hoagie, but I enjoy it." Said Tony biting his sandwich and watching as Marceline floated backwards in confusion.

"Wait you're a golem... But you can talk?" She asked floating around him.

"And think, and sing, and eat, yep I'm the whole deal. I'm living snow. The name's Tony Frost by the way." Said Tony closing the fridge and eating more of his sandwich.

"Marceline... But why are you here?" Asked Marceline.

"Well Marcy, I'm living with my dad. A certain King that you seem to have some beef with." Said Tony pointing at a picture of the Ice King on the wall.

"Wait, Simon has a son? What?" Marceline asked getting more confused.

"Alright listen, I was a normal golem, magic stuff exploded and made me sentient, now Simon has adopted me." Said Tony clearing up her confusion.

"That's pretty metal." Said Marceline flying around and getting a good look at him.

"And you're pretty cute too." Said Marceline trying to tease him.

"Thanks, I tried my best when I made myself look like this." Said Tony striking a modeling pose.

"Alright show off, do you know where your dad hid my song lyrics?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so, come on." Said Tony leading her to the Ice King's room where he reached under the bed and pulled out song sheets.

"Here ya go." He said handing them to her.

"Thanks Tony, hey are you coming to the party at the Candy Kingdom? It's gonna be the sickest party of the year." Said Marceline.

"Tempting... Tempting... But it depends." Said Tony walking back into the main room and to the window.

"On what?" Asked Marceline.

"The temperature of the kingdom. I'll melt if it's too warm." Said Tony walking and looking in the distance to where the Candy Kingdom had a light show and he saw Finn and Jake running from their house towards the kingdom.

"Yeah, alright, looks good." Said Tony breathing in the night air.

"So you coming?" She asked holding out her hand.

"I have a more fun way to get there. We gotta arrive in style." Said Tony as the snow that made his clothes rearranged and formed a fancy suit and his hair now had a fedora on top.

He snapped his fingers and a cane made of ice appeared in his hand and a sled made of ice formed at the window. Him and Marceline sat on the sled and ice belts covered their waists.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the sled at all times, thank you." Said Tony tipping the sled and they began to plummet down the nearly vertical drop of the mountain gaining extreme speed and the hit the snow with an explosive force and continued to fly, reaching the edge of the ice kingdom and the sled scraped against the ground while they continued to gain speed from the ice melting.

"Tony! Trees!" Said Marceline pointing at the forest in front of them. Tony smiled and waved his hand to creat a ramp made of ice that they slid up and flew over the forest sailing through the air and lading in front of the candy kingdom where they continued their rapid movement into the city until Tony pulled the sled and it skidded and began to rotate and fly until they broke open the doors of the palace and they were thrown from the sled.

Tony spun in the air and softly landed and twirled his cane as the guests in the party they just burst into clapped. The sled broke into pieces in the air and fell as ice cubes to create a statue of Bubblegum that landed next to the Princess herself.

"Thank, thank you." Said Tony as Marceline floated over to him, completely safe.

"You are such a show off." She said laughing as he tipped his hat.

"If you don't live in style, don't live at all." He said walking to Bubblegum.

"Bubblegum! This is the best party I've ever burst into!" Said Tony giving her a friendly hug.

"This is the only party you've ever been too!" Laughed Bubblegum.

"And what a fine party it is!" Said Tony.

"Wait, you've never been to a party?" Asked Marceline.

"Nope, but considering I'm less than a month old it isn't too surprising." Shrugged Tony.

"Tony, I love your new look." Said Bubblegum.

"The big eight foot tall golem thing wasn't gonna work for long princess. We gotta adapt and stuff." Said Tony turning to see Finn and Jake walking over.

"Finn! Jake! How are my favorite heroes? It's so Ice to see you again!" Said Tony hugging the two of them as Jake frowned at the pun.

"Tony? Wow you look so different!" Said Finn.

"Yeah, puberty hit hard. Be prepared Finn. Be prepared." Tony said solemnly taking off his hat.

"What?" Asked Finn.

"Ah don't worry 'bout it!" Said Tony as a scream suddenly rose in the room.

"Ice Prince!" Screamed several Princesses rushing him.

"Okay! This is happening!" He said as he was drowned in princesses until he crawled out and came face to face with breakfast princess.

"Oh, hey BP" said Tony missing several handfuls of snow from his body that slowly formed back.

"Hi Tony. How have you been?" She asked.

"Just Frosty, free some princesses, making an entrance, try not to melt. Fun stuff." Said Tony waving goodbye and walking back to the group he was with before.

"If I had a spine it would be broken by the mob." Said Tony relieving a laugh from Marceline.

"Oh, hello Marceline. What are you doing here?" Asked Bubblegum.

"I'm here because-" began Marceline angrily when Tony interrupted her.

"She's my date! We are engaged to be we'd tomorrow! Didn't you guys get the invitations? Jake! You were supposed to be the best man!" Said Tony with a completely serious tone and expression.

"What!?" Screamed Finn.

"Chill bro, it's a joke. We just wanted to hang at this killer party." Said Tony, giving a thumbs up to Marceline who returned a smile.

"Now! Let's party!" Said Tony throwing his hat into the air where it exploded into snow and showered down slowly, kicking off the party.

The next few hours were a blur as the party continued into the morning and still further into the day. Currently Tony yawned as he had one arm around Bubblegum and the other around Finn. With one eye closed and the other half opened he swayed and burped. He had lost his jacket and shirt and his tie was tied around his head.

"So your telling me... There's over 500 princesses? In Ooh alone?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes, each one with their own kingdom." Said Bubblegum yawning and looking away from the mess that was Tony.

"Why didn't more come to this party?" He slurred looking at Finn.

"Dude, we couldn't fit that many people in here." Said Finn.

"Nonsense! If we believed then we could!"

"Also some couldn't be brought from their kingdoms." Said Bubblegum.

"I gotta go, I need some sleep." Yawned Finn walking away.

"I'm gonna find each of them princesses and meet them!" Said Tony slipping and falling on his back.

"Go to bed already, and if you do go and meet princesses stay away from one. Stay away from Flame Princess, she is evil." Said Bubblegum.

"Okie... Dokie." Said Tony pushing his hand into his stomach and pulling out a phone.

"Pops... Could you come get me? I... Urk... I'm in the Candy Kingdom." Said Tony and in a few minutes Ice King flew in and took him away.

"So... Did you meet any ladies?" Asked Ice King as they flew.

"Nope! But I gotta meet one... I think Bubblegum said to meet Flame Princess." Said Tony struggling to remember.

In a hazy image he saw Bubblegum and heard the words 'Meet... Princesses... Flame Princess... Don't... Evil.' Tony laughed as he began to nod off.

"Haha... I'm not evil Princess, I'm Tony." Said Tony drifting off to sleep. He dreamed of a girl covered in flames who sat crying in a huge glass flask.

END

I'm not sure if I rushed this or not, I'm trying to get to Flame Princess quickly, but didn't want to just throw her in in just the second chapter. Since I want to get to it quickly I'm going to write the next chapter now so bye please review and all that.


	3. Firefight

Hey guys! I'm just continuing with the story quickly so just get to reading! Thank you for reading! Please review and stuff below!

Tony woke up with a start to find himself in Simon's old study and he heard penguins on the other side of the wall. He stretched and formed a shirt and jeans before walking into the main room to see Ice King doing exercises with weights. Tony walked past him and reached into the fridge and took out a sandwich and began eating.

"What happened last night?" He asked holding his head and remembering his distorted memory of Bubblegum.

"Flame Princess, huh? Doesn't sound particularly healthy for me but if PB says to meet her I should meet her. I'm sure Snow-body will get hurt." Said Tony finishing his breakfast and walking to the Ice King.

"Hey pops." He said.

"Oh! You're awake! Great!" Said Ice King with his signature laugh. He rushed off and came back wearing his normal robe and with a box in his hands.

"Daddy got you a little gift." Said Ice King.

"What? What for?" Asked Tony opening the box to find a dark blue winter coat with white fur insides and a pair of real jeans.

"Wow, real clothes." Said Tony putting on the winter coat and pulling the hood up and putting on the jeans.

The coat and jeans didn't fit his current body because he was too tall and thin. The clothes seemed to be designed for a chubby person.

Tony breathed in and he suddenly became shorter and fatter, filling the clothes. His cheeks grew larger with his new weight and his eyes took on a half open lazy look. (This new look is inspired from Sans in the game Undertale.) His hair was now shorter and still messy but now was made of ice.

"Well pops, I gotta head to the Flame Kingdom. Do you have anything that I could use to survive there?" Asked Tony with his voice deeper than before.

"I don't know, let me check the old trunk." Said Ice King walking off and coming back with a blue gemstone.

"This is the eye of the frost dragon Tseldoth, I won it in a game of twister." Said Ice King pushing it into Tony's forehead where it stuck and started to glow faintly.

"Thanks pops, see you later." Said Tony running and jumping out the window and catching onto a nearby giant flying bird.

Tony rode on the bird for a few minutes until he reached the edge of the Ice Kingdom that connected to the Fire Kingdom. He jumped from the bird and landed softly at the edge and tapped the gem in his head.

"I sure hope this works." He said slowly putting his foot on the black rock of the fire Kingdom. He heard a sizzling sound but he found he wasn't melting, though he did leave wet footprints that disappeared after a while.

"I don't melt! Great! Let's go meet that Princess!" He said excitedly running into the kingdom and finding himself soon at the palace gate. He pulled down his hood so his face was shadowed except for his grinning mouth.

He walked up to the palace guards who stopped him from going in.

"Halt! Who are you?" Asked the first one.

"The name's Tony." Said Tony.

"What business do you have here?" Asked the other guard.

"I'm here to meet the Flame Princess." Said Tony.

"Only royalty may meet with the princess." Said the guards in sync.

"I'm a prince." Said Tony.

"This way." Said the guards pointing inside.

"Thanks guys." Said Tony walking in and soon finding himself in the throne room with Flame King, Flame nobles, and the Flame Princess.

"Who are you to disturb us?" Demanded Flame King.

"Oh, hello. You must be the Flame King. My name is Tony." Said Tony.

"I don't care what your name is! Why are you here?" Said Flame King angrily.

Flame Princess looked up with interest and pressed against the glass to get a better look at Tony who was covered in his clothes.

"I have come to meet your daughter." Said Tony.

"Then you are a suitor? Begone, we only accept Princes." Said Flame King.

"Hold on there big guy. One: I am a prince. Two: I'm no suitor, I'm just here to meet the girl." Said Tony waving at the Princess who waved back and giggled.

"I refuse. The princess will only speak with her beloved." Said Flame King and Flame Princess sighed.

"Alright, I see what's going on here. Standard locked tower Princess! Alright, cool, cool." Said Tony, turning and kicking a jester in the butt and sending him flying into a lever that released the flask that Flame Princess was in and she flew out of it and landed next to Tony.

"Nice moves Hotspot. Nice to actually talk with you." Said Tony taking some gloves from a nearby noble and putting them on to shake the princess's hand.

"Thank you for letting me out." Said Flame Princess.

"Just doing my princely thing." Said Tony giving a bow.

"Guards! Seize them!" Yelled the Flame King and guards stormed in and surrounded the two elementals.

"All this for talking to a lady? Feminist acts these days." Said Tony taking the princess in his arms and jumping over a line of guards and the two ran.

"Why don't we fight them?" Asked Flame Princess as they ran.

"I'm a pacifist by nature!" Said Tony as they took another turn and found a huge sealed door in front of them with guards crowding behind them.

"But I might be persuaded to fight." Said Tony turning and throwing an ice bolt... That never came.

"Stupid fire! Messing up my magic!" He cursed and turned to the door.

"Where does this lead?" Asked Tony pointing a thumb at the door.

"It's the forbidden armory, it has the most dangerous weapons known to the fire kingdom." Said Flame Princess.

"Great! Let's pop this puppy open!" Said Tony grabbing the door and heaving.

The door slowly opened to reveal a dark room with pillars of light on multiple items on pedestals in the small room.

There was an orb that shifted different colors, a helmet made from a dragon skull, a sword that was covered in green slime... And finally... In the center floated a staff.

A seven foot long staff levitated in the air before them. The staff was black with pure white ivory tendrils curling around the staff until it reached the top where the tendrils became a dragon claw that held a golden skull that had two red ruby eyes, one white and one green gem in the forehead, and finally a blue orb was clutched in it's mouth. The skull had two black streaks running from the eyes to the jaw.

"Now I know I made a right choice coming here!" Tony said running and about to grab the Staff.

"Stop! Don't touch the cursed staff!" Shouted the Flame King and Tony paused.

"Cursed you say good sir?" Asked Tony still poised to grab it.

"The last person to use the staff was driven mad and nearly destroyed Ooh! He was the last great Sage! You can't control the power of the staff!" Said Flame Princess.

"Challenge. Accepted." Said Tony grabbing the Staff with his now bare hand.

Blue and white light encompassed Tony and balls of light formed and entered his body from every direction throwing him around until it stopped and he leaned heavily on the staff.

"Tony?" Asked Flame Princess.

Tony stood up again and twirled the staff in his fingers and flamed the butt of the staff into the ground with a loud unnatural echo. Tony took a step and clanked the staff with his footstep.

He walked past the Princess and stood directly in front of the King. Tony took in a long deep breath and let it out in a small mist that dispersed quickly.

"BAM!" He shouted causing the King and his subjects to jump back.

"Haha! I'm sorry to say that the power of this staff was mostly a lie. Nothing special on this staff except for the catalysts in the skull." Said Tony.

"Then you have no power!" Said the Flame King.

"Tsk, Tsk... Now Flamey, listen please. It would have been near useless if it was in the hands of someone who wasn't as attuned to an element as I am." Said Tony slamming the staff on the ground and ice began to grow on the ground making the Flame people scramble and fall back from the line of ice that was growing on the walls and floor.

"What kind of Prince are you!?" Demanded Flame King.

"The one... The only... Ice Prince." Said Tony throwing back his hood to show his body made of snow and ice.

"My name is Tony Frost! Son of the Ice King and future ruler of the Ice Kingdom!" Shouted Tony.

"Ice!? You are out sworn enemy! An ice elemental!" Yelled Flame Princess.

"No need to bring race into this. I don't mean any harm, I just wanted to meet you since I wanted to meet all the princesses." Said Tony as he was finally remembering what Bubblegum had told him about the princess.

"You have attacked us! You dare to say we aren't enemies!? This is war!" Shouted Flame King.

"You wanna talk transgressions between kingdoms? You have been burning the borders of the Ice Kingdom for years! You think it would go unnoticed? Now, unless you want to have a war with a man who is allied the Candy Kingdom, has an ancient Wizard Father, and is friends with Ooh's only heroes... Step down." Lectured Tony turning and taking Flame Princess's hand.

"Milady, would you like to see the outside world?" Asked Tony pulling her to him as he let go of his staff.

"Yes." She said, taken in by a multicolored light shining in his eyes.

"Great! Come along them!" Said Tony snapping his fingers and the Staff turned sideways and he stepped on it with Flame Princess holding onto him.

The Staff flew into the air above the flame people and flew out of the castle and soon the Flame Kingdom.

Tony gave her a basic explanation of the land and neighboring kingdoms before stopping in the Greenlands.

"That's Finn and Jake's house, go to them if you need help with anything." Said Tony as he began to float up on his staff.

"Thank you Tony!" She said waving at him as he flew away.

"Anytime Milady!" Said Tony flying off and landing in the Ice Kingdom... Just as the gem on his forehead crack and fell off.

"What the..." Began Tony suddenly stumbling and catching onto a nearby tree as he felt a wave of heat rush through his body.

"Ooh boy, that's the last time I use an eye gem for magical protection." Said Tony as he made his way back to the Ice Tower where he collapsed into the recliner chair and passed out.

END

I kinda still felt rushed in this one too. I need to get a sense of rhythm for this fanfic so please keep reading. Bye! And leave reviews!


End file.
